


The Seer's Corner

by Bowm8935



Series: The Life and Trials of the Former Doctor Anders [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders works as a psychic with the circus. Fenris arrives with Hawke, magic and surprises ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer's Corner

The sound of tapping filled the small trailer, discordant with the soft music and incense-laden air. Long pale fingers drummed a rhythm as Anders hummed along to the tune of a pop hit by The Antivan Crows, something he had been unable to get out of his head since he had heard it earlier that day. It had been a slow night at the circus, their time in Kirkwall drawing quickly to an end. It was nearly time to close up the trailer and head to his tiny bed in the back, where he'd don his reading glasses to catch up on the newest volume of his guilty pleasure, Hard in Hightown, by one Varric Tethras. He had made an appearance at the author's rumored haunt, The Hanged Man in Lowtown, but hadn't had the fortune of running into the dwarf. Pity.

Wood squeaked outside his door as feet clamored up the small set of stairs leading to his humble abode, and he sighed, withdrawing his hand from where it sat on the table to pull his hood back up over his head. It kept his face partially shrouded in shadow, adding to the mystical feel of the atmosphere. It also helped keep his identity safe, hidden from anyone who may recognize him as the once esteemed doctor fallen from glory. He had been reduced to the inanities of fortune-telling to bring in an income, hidden in the circus and surrounded by fools, but it was better than the cell that awaited him in Aoenar.

The quiet bell rang as his door opened inwards, admitting a strange combination of four men: two humans, both the definition of tall, dark and handsome, one with a beard; one beardless dwarf- and his heart nearly stopped when he recognized it to be his favorite author; and one elf, hood pulled up to partially cover shock-white hair, a strange winding tattoo covering his chin and neck.

"Welcome to the Seer's Corner," he said, dropping his voice into the low, husky version he employed to sound mysterious. "What is it that you seek?"

The elf let out an exasperated sigh when he caught Anders' eye, blinking his large green eyes and turning to face the bearded man. "What are we doing here, Hawke?" he asked in a gravely voice, deep and soulful in a way Anders had never heard before.

"I told you, I heard he can tell you who your soulmate is!" the man apparently named Hawke answered, turning brown eyes on the blonde man in front of him. Flashing a sunny smile, he stepped forward, nearly vibrating with excitement. "Is that true? Can you do that?"

Anders narrowed his eyes, peering up at the man before him. It was true that he knew the spell that would divulge such information, but it was not something he did lightly; it required _true_ magic, and would mark him as a mage. It wouldn't take much of a leap to determine that he was also a wanted apostate, running from the law. Very rarely did he agree to do something that would leave him at the client's mercy, as a certain amount of trust had to be obtained first.

"And if I could?" he inquired slowly, watching the man- Hawke- closely for the reaction. The grin on his face became even larger, the edges of his eyes crinkling at the implications of the question.

"I'll pay you anything, anything! Oh, and if you're worried that I'd rat you out to the templars for using unsanctioned magic, you're safe."

Anders leaned back, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes before folding his arms over his chest. "Why should I trust you?" he asked bluntly, having dropped the entirety of his act. His eyes grew large and round when Hawke lifted a palm in the air, a beautiful pale violet light appearing to snake around the men, lighting up their various features even further. He noted that only Hawke was excited; the other human seemed uncertain, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The elf was rolling his eyes and tapping his foot- obviously he didn't share the desire to be there. The dwarf- _Varric_ \- was watching intently, most likely thinking of ways to incorporate this meeting into a future book. The thought of himself, however minutely, in one of his books sent a thrill of anticipation through Anders, and he made a split-second irrational decision based on that.

"Sit down," he said, motioning to the chairs in front of the wooden table. There were only two, so Hawke and Varric sat while the other men remained standing behind them. Anders stood and walked over to a small dresser, producing a key and unlocking the top drawer. Rummaging around in the generally innocuous stuff, he finally laid fingers on what he was searching for. He pulled out a medium-sized felt bag, closing and relocking the drawer before returning to his seat. He loosened the drawstrings, reaching in to pull out a few small crystal balls.

He had learned the hard way that if he was going to do anything that involved scrying that it was unwise to use a large ball for it, as the person in question would be shown doing the activity they were currently engaged in. This had led to a few awkward situations, and thus he had deigned it appropriate to use small, personalized crystals that he could send home with the user. It did leave the door open for some creepy things to happen, but as soon as they passed the threshold they were no long his responsibility.

"Who all is asking?" Hawke quickly raised his hand, nearly jumping out of his seat in his enthusiasm. Anders simply raised an eyebrow at him, the man calming down quickly before pointing at the other human and the elf.

"Hawke, no, I told you that I have no interest in this sort of frivolity," the deep voice of the elf rumbled, giving his friend a stern look.

"Oh, _come on_ , Fenris. So we find out who your soulmate is, that doesn't mean that you have to take any action. Stay alone forever if that's what you want," Hawke pleaded. Fenris looked unsure, tugging at his ear for a moment before finally nodding his agreement. Anders jumped slightly at the squeal that erupted from the fully grown man in front of him, giving a quick shake of his head to focus back on the task at hand. He swept his long, blonde hair behind his ear as he counted out three of the crystalline balls, closing the bag and sitting it off the side. He gave each of the participants a ball, directing them to hold their hands out flat on the table with the object in their palm.

"I'm only going to do this once," he stated slowly, looking to each in turn. "So if you do something to mess it up, then you're out of luck." The men nodded, staring at him in various states of awe and fear. Cracking his knuckles, he raised his hands to float over the three of theirs, palms facing down. The air crackled around them as he began to chant in the language of old, closing his eyes in concentration. One by one, the balls went from being normal objects to looking as though someone had captured the very essence of clouds inside a small orb prison, Anders feeling the change easily. He switched the words he was saying at that time, pulling from deep within his memory to finish the spell. The sound of thunder could be heard outside, shaking the trailer as the connection was severed. He pulled his hands back, tilting his head to look at the finished product.

Hawke was unmoving, staring at his with his mouth agape. "It can't be... I have to go, _now,_ " he said, crashing to his feet and throwing a large amount of silver on the table. "Thank you so much!" he called over his shoulder as he bolted out the door. Anders simply watched him go, slightly bemused by the reaction.

"Well, he'd better move fast if he wants to catch her before she sails out," Varric chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to look at the other human. "Donnic, who do you see?"

"Aveline," the man whispered, and Anders recoiled slightly upon seeing the pure love and affection written over his face. It almost felt like he had intruded upon his privacy, knowing things he shouldn't know.

"What kind of joke is this?" the elf murmured, staring at his ball in confusion.

Anders shrugged, pulling his hood down and shaking his hair free of its confines. "It's not a joke," he answered, tapping his fingers on the table once more. "Whomever you see is matched with you."

"Have you ever taken a peek to see who yours is?" Varric asked, gazing at him curiously. "I don't know that I could resist if I had that power at my fingertips.

Anders smiled wryly at the dwarf, his tone saddened when he answered. "I have no need to. I know who my soulmate was, and I lost him long ago." Karl had been a good man. They had met in medical school and fallen in love almost immediately. It was because of that stupid accident, where a drunk driver crashed into their small car, that Anders was on the run. He knew magic was not to be used without going through the proper channels, but seeing his lover dying in front of him had been too much.

Of course, the templars and Chantry didn't care if he had good reason. Or that he failed, in the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then," Varric responded. "I didn't mean to dredge up old wounds."

"It's quite alright," Anders assured him. "It was years ago, at any rate. But no, the chances of there being another person out there who is matched with me are low enough that I don't bother to check."

Fenris was still staring at his ball, a strange mixture of emotions on his face. Anders cocked an eyebrow at him, tilting his head in curiosity. What could the elf be seeing to elicit such a reaction? As if he had the same question, Varric stood to move over to Fenris' side, his eyebrows flying up when he found out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Blondie," he said quietly, a smile creeping up over his face. "Seems this ball thinks _you_ are _Fenris'_ soulmate."

"What?" Anders gasped, reaching out to try to pluck the ball from the elf's fingertips so he could see for himself. Fenris whipped his hands back, snarling at him, a short, low growl rising from his throat. "May I please see?" he asked impatiently, palm out flat, inviting.

Fenris stopped making any noise and simply looked at him, expression unreadable. Anders let out a sigh, withdrawing his hand and running it through his hair. "Fine," he snapped, glaring at the man in front of him. "I can't confirm the accuracy if you won't let me see it."

"You don't need to see it, _mage_ ," the elf spat, though lacking the venom Anders would have expected to accompany such a title. "There are other ways to determine compatibility."

Anders furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to respond. Before anything could be said, the elf jumped the table and landed on his lap, placing a rough kiss on his lips. Anders' eyes widened in shock, freezing in confusion.

Then the melding began.

When a person finds their soulmate, it is like finding a piece of your soul that has broken from you. It is an intense feeling, when your hearts beat as one and every nerve in your body becomes alight when touched by them. Anders had shivers rolling up and down his body as the kiss continued, goosebumps cropping up across his skin. Fenris, by contrast, felt like he was on fire; wherever their skin touched, Anders felt like he was being burned.

When the elf broke the kiss and sat back, moving to sit on the table, Anders stared at him. He had never expected to find someone again, not after Karl. Yet here this man was, in front of him, so obviously matched to him.

"The circus leaves soon," he whispered, blinking to try to refocus his thoughts.

"Then you shall quit the circus and find work here," Fenris replied confidently. "Between Varric and Hawke, you will have no trouble finding employment."

Anders laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't count on that," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can."

A hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head up to look into bright green eyes. "Then we shall figure this out together."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
